


Lisa's wardrobe

by ReaperWitch



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Clothing, F/F, Future Fic, I want lisa's wardrobe, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Hikawa Hina, Trans Male Character (mentioned), Trans Rinko, gender euphoria, the cat's name is amelia, trans imai lisa, two gals living with a cat one inch apart because they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperWitch/pseuds/ReaperWitch
Summary: This story takes place in a future where Lisa and Yukina live together and have a cat.MIght or not might be related to another fic I did [?]
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Transdori Week 2020





	Lisa's wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in a future where Lisa and Yukina live together and have a cat.  
> MIght or not might be related to another fic I did [?]

Lisa Imai looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a new blue tank top and some shorts she bought recently at the mall with Himari and Aya. She liked that it wasn’t too baggy nor too tight.It was comfy to wear, even more if you put on a sweater. After checking every nook and cranny in her reflection, she gave herself a confident smile.

The set didn't fit her at all.

Sighing, she took off her clothes and went back to the pile of shirts, pants and other stuff she had on the bed. Yukina cornered her yesterday in the kitchen, with a stern look on her face. "Please sort out the clothes that you want to wear. There is no space left in our wardrobe". While she had to admit that she  _ might _ have too many, Lisa tried to convince her girlfriend that it wasn't such a big deal. But it was useless, she knew it from the start. Resigned, she took out everything (which, by the way, left 70% of their wardrobe empty) and proceeded to try out everything.

When she was little, she fell in love with fashion. Her mother took her to buy clothes very often, and while most kids hated being dragged around for hours going from store to store, Lisa loved that. Her childhood imagination made her think of scenarios where she was a princess wearing those fancy clothes. Except the princess part, however, that wouldn’t become a reality until years later. “Those clothes are for girls only!”, her mother would tell her.

Yukina also inspired her. Her parents always bought her fancy, stylish clothes that made Lisa envious. And her childhood friend noticed, which ended up with the two of them having a "dress up session" in Yukina's bedroom. Every day they did that felt special to Lisa.

And now, years later, those memories became precious to her. 

Next, she tried a pair of jeans and a brown sweater. Hmm… it wasn't bad, she had to admit it, but the sweater was too baggy. 7/10. Maybe if she gained some weight… nah. She was perfect right now.

Lisa wasn't conscious of her body. Not at all. Well, she wanted to be more feminine, and that's why she did a complete transition, but those details never really bothered her. Looking at herself in the mirror or her biological differences didn't make her feel disgusted or annoyed, it felt… strange. Like it wasn't a big deal for her, but it could make it better than it was.

That made her receive criticisms from people like her. "You're not really trans, you don't have dysphoria." "I'm non-binary and even I don't feel comfortable with my body." "You're a faker, people like you make us look bad." She remembered crying in silence in her room, feeling out of place. What's wrong with feeling comfortable with yourself? Was she supposed to hate her body, the way she was born? She felt better as a girl, but she didn't dislike that other part of herself.

But she wasn't alone on that, there were other people like her. Sayo's brother, for example. She knew Hina since highschool, and when he openly told the school about his identity everyone was surprised. After Lisa confessed to him that she was trans too, they talked a lot about the whole gender identity thing. But she had to cut him off when he started asking about sexual stuff. Too private, even for her.

She picked a black hoodie, long socks and ripped white shorts. The hoodie was long, and it looked as if she didn't have much under that. That made her blush a bit. It was sexy in its own way. Smiling, she made a mental note to try that with Yukina at some point.

"That really suits you", Lisa turned around to see Yukina stand by the door, holding their cat, Amelia, like a baby. Speaking of the devil. Or devils. "Have you made any progress, or are you just making a fashion show in our bedroom?"

Lisa giggled. "Nah, I'm halfway through~. It's good that I don't have as many clothes as I had when I was younger, though."

Yukina looked at the big pile on the bed. "Even so, I'm surprised you have so many… you really like dressing yourself up, huh?"

"I've always had~. I like shopping for clothes and trying them on, it’s really entertaining~. And, besides, I like picking pretty clothes for another reason.”

"Why is that?"

Lisa smirked. "To mesmerize a certain childhood friend with my beauty~."

Years ago, that comment would have made Yukina's entire face turn red. But now…

"I've always found you beautiful, no matter what you wear. You don't need to put that much effort."

Now it was Lisa's turn to turn beet red. She realized she left her clothes on the bed and practically launched herself to hug her lover and their child. "Gee, Yukina~!! You're not fair at all!"

"L-Lisa, I'm still holding Amelia!"

"I'm being careful, don't worry~!". Lisa gave her a peck on the cheek and scratched the cat's ears with affection.

Yukina sighed, giving up. "What are you going to do with all the clothes you don't want?"

"I was thinking about giving some to Rinko, now that she's being more brave about her appearance~. Maybe I could convince Tsugumi to wear some of these, too. I know Sayo would love it~."

Yukina nodded, still being squished by her girlfriend's embrace. The silver haired girl was the person who always fully supported her, no matter what. She was the one who held her hand and gave her strength when she came out to her family and Roselia. She was also the one who held her close those nights when people called fake until she fell asleep. Lisa was more than grateful to destiny for bringing them together.

"Do you mind if I help you?", Yukina asked.

"Oh~? It's fine, I'm having fun doing this anyway."

"I can see that you still have lots of clothes to sort out, Lisa. And, hmm…", Yukina coughed, avoiding Lisa's gaze. She left Amelia on the bed, who turned around to watch her mothers. "I, huh… can tell you which outfits suit you the most…"

Lisa had always loved Yukina. She loved her soft smile, the way she always worked hard, how she cared for others even if she didn't show it… and her relatively recent spurs of honesty and braveness as she grew older.

"Geez, Yukina~!", Lisa shouted, hugging her girlfriend once again. This time, Yukina returned the embrace with a soft smile.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was... interesting. And short. As a person with dysphoria this was a prompt I researched a lot before writing this, so I hope I did a good job. I've seen people criticize transgender people because they didn't have dysphoria, and that makes me mad. Not everyone feels uncomfortable with themselves, you can love the way you were born and still identify with another gender.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. May the gay gods bless you.


End file.
